


snake winds on the wings

by YouTheWrite



Category: Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Soulmates, lawrusso, obvious metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTheWrite/pseuds/YouTheWrite
Summary: 2021: the ink begins to dry on Robby's marriage license and Johnny has a new dojo. LaRusso & Lawrence will unite in matrimony, and there is unfinished business.





	snake winds on the wings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble because I'm lazy, otherworldly bullshit because I'm a paganist toolbag.
> 
> Please forgive my tenses which are all over the fucking place.

Robby lived with the LaRussos, now. He wore a platinum band, and all his wages from LaRusso Auto went into a bank account joined in two names. He would take her last name. There was no fixed date for the wedding; Amanda liked August of 2022, at a private beach in Tuscany where the LaRusso family often took vacations. Italians typically married young. 

_My son, his daughter._ Johnny hadn't expected an invite.

Sensei Lawrence stood in the middle of his spacious dojo in the Hills, in disbelief. He doubted even the mats beneath him. It was dark, early, and skinny shadows jumped like eager students up the fresh paint on the walls. Black. Johnny wanted to climb those same walls, waiting for the sun to finally get its ass into gear and lure in the year's hopefuls.

The door opened. Too early for the mailman with the bills.  


Johnny stumbled to the genkan, and there found dark-eyed Daniel with hands empty of an envelope. He was neither dressed nor manicured for the working day to come, and his hair crushed-flat above pillow-beaten cheeks betrayed a lack of sleep. He worried his lip with bitten-down nails, and looked up at Johnny like he did those 37 years ago. With trepidation. 

"You're alone?"  
"It's almost 5 in the A.M., LaRusso. You got me all to yourself."  
Daniel tensed. "This couldn't wait. I mean, it could, but--look, listen, I have to tell ya..." Daniel's hands gripped his, dry. Johnny noticed Daniel's third finger was absent a gold ring. _Jesus. Turn my back for three months and everything goes to Hell._ "Robby? He--"  
"Has my blessing. Always did, you know that. I'll give them all they need."  
Johnny's shoulders fell, in relief and in some worn-out grief. "So, it's still happening? I thought--" _No, I never thought that. Kid's not a fuck-up like his old man, he'll do right by that girl. He'll do her whole family proud._

Daniel guided them both inside to the open mouth of the dojo floor. He worked his grip on Johnny's wrists and fingers, as if to massage sore joints after sparring. His touch gave no quarter. _Just like his defense._ "They'll be happy."  
"I know they'll make it work. Always did." Johnny slipped the hold on his hands. "But if nothing's changed, then why are you--"  
Daniel shook his head to stop the question. He smiled. _That look. He's waiting for me to hit him._

Daniel made no move to guard, or step away or rise onto his toes. He just shifted his grip to Johnny's shoulder and, kneading, pulled their faces close. Johnny knew this face too well; he'd changed it with bruise upon break all across the Valley. Daniel sighed. A breath in between their tired eyes, and Daniel's kiss was just an exhalation. The rush of that breath swept through both men. 

Somewhere, a pulse reversed. 

As their two chests resolved together in a single curve Johnny felt something, an organ or a lump of muscle long unmoved inside his body, turning and curling in its place. 

In the final seconds of the naked near-dark, Daniel LaRusso cried out. A fierce moonlight was moving, receding in waves across Johnny's bed above the dojo. Two bodies were winding together in this strange nest, and at once in the next world an old man was smiling at his pot of water boiling-over that put out the insouciant fire threatening to set the grass alight. There was a sound following the sudden extinguishing; it was a heron, shouting loud and joyous in her triumph at the discovery of a white snake lying in the dark soil. An old and magnificent snake, luminous, was squeezing tighter in his coil.


End file.
